


by your side

by callofchaos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Trans Male Character, language used for body parts may be dysphoria-inducing to some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callofchaos/pseuds/callofchaos
Summary: Perhaps it’s because Morgana can never bring himself to be completely honest when Ren's awake.





	by your side

The sounds of Ren’s even breaths and the chirping of cicadas mingle into the melody of peaceful summer nights. Morgana observes the fields outside of Ren’s bedroom window--a sea of smoky cerulean under the moonlight. It feels like they’re worlds away from the bustle of Tokyo.

He glances back at the serene face of his best friend. Ren’s eyebrows are relaxed. His eyelashes flutter against his cheeks and a gentle smile teases at the corners of his lips. His expression is almost demure--a far cry from the knife-sharp smirks that he had brandished as a Phantom Thief.

When he can’t sleep, Morgana sometimes watches Ren. Being next to the kindest and strongest person he knows brings him some comfort. Not that they’re not usually together--but there’s an intimacy that can only come from peaceful, honest moments like these.

Perhaps it’s because Morgana can never bring himself to be completely honest with Ren when he’s awake. An unpleasant part of him is glad that he has Ren to himself now. The ex-thief has new friends, of course, but they’re nothing like the close confidants that he had back in Tokyo.

Morgana’s been having an especially hard time falling asleep lately. He thinks too much about his body, his future, and his claim to always being by Ren’s side.

He hops off the windowsill and onto the bed. He’s not too worried about waking his friend--the boy has slept through earthquakes, flailing bedmates, and Ryuji’s enthusiastic sleep talking. He pads over to the pillow and places a paw on Ren’s cheek. The touch is a secret outlet of sorts. He only lets himself do it when he can’t endure the suffocating recesses of his mind.

Ren’s skin is smooth and warm. The sensation simultaneously relaxes Morgana’s shoulders and makes his heart race.

“Ren,” he murmurs to himself. As expected, the boy doesn’t stir. He strokes his face from the apple of his cheek to his jaw.

Moments like these make Morgana’s heart feel so, so full--like he’s about to burst from both happiness and pain. He’s not a fool. He knows what this kind of attachment probably means. He’s had a few crushes during his short time in this world, but he’s never felt for anyone as deeply as he does for Ren.

He also knows, given his body and the purpose of his existence, that he isn’t destined to always be the one closest to Ren. He can’t help but wonder how much time he has left with him.

The ache in his chest feels sharper than usual tonight. Maybe he’s reached a tipping point. He tries his best to block his feelings out, focusing on the sensation of Ren’s gorgeous face on his paw and tracing patterns around his soft cheeks and cute nose. He does his best to look away from Ren’s tank top and underwear-clad body.

He pauses with his paw above Ren’s slightly parted, cherry-pink lips. They look invitingly plush. He badly wants to know what they feel like. It’s unlikely that Ren will stir, right?

Morgana can feel his pulse thumping in his ears as he grazes Ren’s soft lips with his paw. The boy’s breaths puff against his skin, making Morgana shiver. Touching him like this feels so intimate--he wishes he could be this close to Ren forever.

Ren’s tongue pokes out through to push away the intrusion. Morgana draws his paw back immediately, heart racing. He searches Ren’s face for any signs of him waking.

Ren doesn’t seem to stir, though. His pink tongue just darts out to wet his lips before he goes mostly still again. The combination of Ren licking his lips and the cooling drool on his paw makes Morgana’s abdomen heat up.

_This is bad... I should stop_ , Morgana thinks. But he’s just gotten a taste of how it feels to touch the object of his affections. _Just once more_.

Blaming his primal instincts, Morgana reaches for Ren’s lips again. This time, Ren’s tongue darts out immediately, licking against the flat of Morgana’s paw. Morgana’s paw curls involuntarily as the wet, smooth tongue works over him. He draws his paw away as soon as Ren stops. The room, which was pleasantly warm before, now feels unbearably hot. Morgana belatedly notices his own arousal.

_Ah, I’ve really done it now_ , he thinks glumly. Curse Igor and Lavenza for making him so attracted to human bodies. Well, it makes sense because he does have a human mind. _But still_. It’s now infinitely harder to look away from expanse of Ren’s pale neck, from the flimsy tank top that clings to his chest, and from his long, bare legs.

Ren’s scent seems stronger than before, too. Leaning in, Morgana presses his nose against the divot where Ren’s jaw meets his neck and inhales deeply. The boy’s scent is so sweet and concentrated up close that Morgana shudders from its intensity. He gives the area a small, tentative lick--and Ren’s sleeping body shifts in response. Morgana pauses to look him over, but Ren is still fast asleep.

Testing the waters again, he drags his tongue across a vein before pressing a number of smaller licks to the side of his throat. Ren makes a strange noise and grips his pillow with his hand. The realization that that sound was probably a moan hits Morgana like a ton of bricks. The temperature in Ren’s room seems to rise rapidly.

Morgana presses his whole body against Ren’s shoulder, relishing the contact. He laps at the boy’s collarbone, earning a whine.

He moves to seat himself between Ren’s lifted arm and his torso. He feels a little guilty for wanting to touch him here. He knows Ren’s sensitive about his chest--it took him months to feel comfortable with not wearing a binder when he’s at home with Morgana. Morgana doesn’t fully understand, but he wants to respect Ren’s boundaries. Well, he had _wanted_ to, apparently. He’s still not sure what kind of horny demon has taken over his gentlemanly sensibilities.

The thin fabric of the tank top hugs the boy’s small perky mounds. Ren’s nipples seem to be slightly hard--maybe from the earlier teasing. He’s utterly gorgeous. _And hot_. Morgana thinks he’ll probably start drooling if he keeps staring.

He places a paw on the top half of Ren’s closer breast before dragging it down slowly, deliberately grazing his peeking nipple. Ren jolts and lets out a whine, arching into his touch.

Emboldened, Morgana puts more pressure on his paw, rubbing against the sensitive bud and kneading the sleeping boy’s perky breast. Ren must be sensitive here--he’s clearly moaning despite his slumbering state. There’s something extra sexy about groping him while he’s still asleep. He’s vulnerable and unaware yet so deliciously responsive to Morgana’s touch.

_It’s improper but addictive_ , Morgana thinks. _I guess I am taking advantage of him. But if he never finds out..._

He carefully maneuvers himself onto Ren’s abdomen, double-checking that the boy is still asleep before lapping at his other stiff nipple through the fabric. Ren’s writhing nearly topples Morgana off of him, but he does his best to hold on. There’s a wet spot forming on the fabric. He kneads the boy’s other breast with his free paw, greedily drinking in Ren’s sweet moans and gasps.

Morgana’s not sure what exactly he plans to do. He kind of just wants to make Ren feel good. That alone is pleasurable enough to Morgana that he’s almost forgotten about their incompatible anatomies.

An idea comes to him as he’s mouthing at Ren’s swollen nipples.

He shuffles himself off the side of Ren’s body, careful not to jostle him. Still sound asleep, Ren whines at the loss of contact, arching into nothing. He’s prettily flushed and breathing heavily. Morgana’s heart swells with love and adoration.

He steps into the space in between Ren’s slightly spread legs. He doesn’t remember how he got this knowledge, but somehow he knows what to do.

Taking a deep breath, Morgana pushes aside the crotch of Ren’s boxers with his paw. He comes face to face to Ren’s plush lips and cute clit. Ren’s so wet that strings of his slick cling onto his underwear. Morgana thinks he’s never seen a hotter sight in his life--he can feel the familiar tingle of his pupils dilating.

He licks up the slick pooling at the base of Ren’s pussy first. Dipping his tongue between the bottom of Ren’s wet lips, he savors the juices that spill into his mouth. The boy’s taste is so sweet and heady that Morgana swears he could get drunk off of him.

Ren’s tiny moans and whimpers fuel Morgana as he slowly kisses his way up to the boy’s erect clit. The big pink bud peeking out of his foreskin seems to tease him. He takes the sleeping boy’s clit into his mouth and licks gently.

Ren gasps and squirms at the contact immediately, startling Morgana. After checking that all was right, Morgana continues to lap steadily at him. He had worried that his rough tongue might not feel good, but his concern seems to be unfounded. Ren’s breathy moans increase in their frequency. Morgana spies him gripping the sheets out of the corner of his eye.

It feels so, so good to have Ren unraveling for him. Morgana thinks he could pleasure him for an eternity. He does so for a while, vaguely aware of how his own body throbs with every whine and gasp that he manages to milk from the pretty boy.

A particularly loud cry jolts Morgana out of his trance. Concerned, he looks up only to see Ren awake and looking back at him.

_No, no--_

Morgana’s muscles tense. His pulse practically rings in his ears. What should he do? He should probably go--he scans the half-open window as well as the bedroom door.

“Mona! Mona!” He vaguely registers Ren’s voice in the background. Morgana’s still contemplating which direction to bolt when he feels a firm hand pressing down on his back. He instinctively freezes. He looks up to see Ren sitting up and staring at him in concern.

“Mona,” Ren says gently. “Breathe. It’s okay. I’m not mad. Or bothered.” He retracts his hand. “Sorry for pressing you.”

Morgana’s close-up vision slowly comes back into focus again. “R-Ren,” he stumbles. “You’re… not?”

“I’m definitely not. I thought I was having a really good dream.” Ren looks away, rubbing at the back of his neck. “And then I woke up and realized it was better.”

Morgana’s jaw drops. “Better?” he asks, unable to hold back.

“Yeah,” Ren pets his head. “I’m happy you feel that way about me. I… wouldn’t mind doing that with you. Uh, having sex, I mean. Actually, I would like it a lot.”

“O-oh,” Morgana stammers. Relief flooding his bones, he leans his body against Ren’s thigh. Then Ren’s second statement hits him. “Wait, you would want to do… that… again?”

“Yes. But only if you want--”

“I want to!” Morgana almost jumps. “I mean, I’d really like that.”

“Good.” Ren’s smile makes his heart flutter. He holds Morgana to his chest before reclining once again.

Morgana relaxes into Ren’s touch, nuzzling his face into something soft. _Oh_. He feels his face warm as the details of what he did in the past hour flood his brain again.

“Ren,” he whispers. “Even if you’re okay with me, I shouldn’t have… when you were asleep…”

“Ah, that…” Ren looks to the side, biting at his lip. “I get what you mean, Mona, and I forgive you. But also, that is… very okay.”  

“Huh?”

Ren covers his face and huffs out a breath before looking Morgana in the face again.

“I’ve fantasized about being… felt up when I’m asleep. Being helpless is nice sometimes. So that was pretty hot,” he mumbles.

“Oh? What do you mean?” Morgana’s tail swishes in interest.

“Like with me being unaware and unable to resist. And someone using my unresponsive body for their own pleasure,” Ren answers, his cheeks adorably pink.

“I’d say you were pretty responsive,” Morgana teases. Ren gently swats at him. “But I think I know what you mean. The fact that you were innocently asleep was also… sexy to me.” Just admitting this is making Morgana’s heart race--he doesn’t think he’s ever been this open with Ren.

“Oh,” Ren breathes. “That’s… wow. You should do that again sometime. When I’m asleep, I mean.”

“Y-yeah.”

“Uh, Mona?” Ren asks after a beat of silence. He’s hiding the bottom half of his face with his hand. “Would you want to finish what we started earlier?”

“Really?” Morgana asks. He’s more than down for it of course, but he’s surprised. “Still? You’re still?--”

“Yeah… You worked me up really good, Mona,” Ren brings himself to make eye contact. “I’m still… wet down there.”

_Oh._ Morgana’s seen--and tasted--Ren’s pussy, but hearing Ren talk about it out loud is yet another bridge that he’s newly crossed. And _he_ was the one responsible for turning Ren on to this extent. He made Ren feel really good. _And Ren wants to continue._ Morgana can’t help his chest from swelling with pride.

“If you insist,” Morgana purrs. He feels giddy and a bit possessive. “Take off your underwear, then. And spread your legs.” He hops down from Ren’s chest.

“As bossy as usual,” Ren groans, covering his face in his hands as he does so.

“Don’t cover your face. I want to see you,” Morgana orders, not bothering to hide his playful smirk.

Surprisingly docile, Ren does as he was told. He looks down at Morgana, flushed and expectant.

“Good,” Morgana smiles.

He starts off slow again, lapping at Ren’s soft lips. Ren’s cute, peeking clit teases him, but Morgana resists the urge to kiss it right away. He slowly licks up and down Ren’s pussy before gently tonguing at his entrance. Ren’s juices spill onto his tongue--Morgana licks around, spreading them to slick up his twitching cunt.

“You’re getting wetter again,” Morgana hums. He knows he’s playing tough--Ren’s delicious scent has the fur on his tail standing on end already.

“Mmm, Mona,” Ren moans. He grips the hem of his top, raising his torso as he hikes his shirt up. Morgana watches curiously as the boy massages his bare breasts with both hands before grazing the pads of his fingers across his erect nipples. “Fuck,” he gasps.

_That's my line,_ Morgana thinks, mesmerized. “You’re so hot,” he murmurs against him. Ren mewls at the praise, subtly rubbing his cunt against Morgana’s tongue.

“M-Mona,” Ren whines while pinching at his own nipples. “Please. No more teasing.”

Well, Morgana can’t complain about that request. Ren’s swollen clit has been tantalizing him for a while. He licks his way up Ren’s pussy, making eye contact with the flushed boy before working his tongue around the pink bud.

“O-oh,” Ren moans. “That’s so good.”

Morgana hums, focusing on the task. He drinks up all of Ren’s little twitches and gasps, mouthing at him in the ways that Ren seems to respond to best. He eventually settles on a slow pace, licking fairly hard against Ren’s clit. Morgana can’t help but notice the familiar heat building up in his own abdomen again as well.

“W-wait, I have an idea,” Ren says suddenly. “Can you… get on my stomach?”

“Hmm? Sure?” Morgana gets himself on top of Ren again. He’s curious to see what the boy has in mind.

Ren’s own fingers trail down to caress his juice-slicked pussy. Morgana watches, spellbound, as Ren rubs at his sloppy-sounding cunt before before slipping two fingers inside himself. His pussy sucks the fingers in easily--Morgana can’t help but wonder what it feels like.

“Can you do what you were doing before?” Ren asks shyly.

“Gladly,” Morgana smiles. His heart feels much lighter now. He leans down, tonguing across the sides of Ren’s clit, before taking him into his mouth.

He’s pleasuring Ren in the same way as before, but it feels so much more intense this time. Ren’s openly moaning now--perhaps a little louder than he should be, but it’s sexy so Morgana isn’t about to complain. He can feel the boy shudder underneath him and the muscles of Ren’s abdomen tensing when he feels particularly good.

But the part that really does Morgana in is the close-up view of Ren’s pumping fingers. He can tell that the boy’s curling them inside himself. He’s close enough to see the creamy cum sticking to Ren’s slick fingers and to smell Ren’s sweet scent on them. The lewd, wet sounds of his sloppy cunt mingle with the boy’s wanton moans. Mona’s body feels white hot--all he can think about is _Ren, Ren, Ren_.

“Mmm, I think I’m gonna cum,” Ren gasps. “Keep going. Just like that.”

Ren’s comment makes Morgana realize that he’s been on the edge too. He does his best to keep up the pace and pressure of his licks. He’s getting lost in small bursts of pleasure himself, but he’s determined to focus on Ren.

“Fuck, Mona, I’m cumming,” Ren keens. His body tenses up under Morgana. Slightly lifting his hips, Ren fucks himself slowly through his orgasm. Morgana follows suit by keeping up his licks.

Ren’s sweetest moans yet and the sight of his shaking legs push Morgana over the edge, too. His own orgasm blindsides him. He shakily collapses onto Ren’s stomach after riding wave after wave of pleasure.

They catch their breaths in silence. It takes Morgana a while to feel steady enough to get on his feet.

When he finally does, he yelps.

“Huh? What’s wrong, Mona?” Ren asks, alarmed.

“I… came on your stomach,” Morgana mumbles, tail between his legs. He turns to face Ren. His face feels hot--he hopes that his fur can hide his blush.

To his surprise, Ren bursts out laughing. He grabs Morgana by his midsection and tugs him toward his chest before embracing him tightly.

“H-hey!” Morgana paws at him. “Did you hear what I said?”

“Yes,” Ren murmurs, kissing him on the forehead--which nearly stops Morgana’s heart. “That’s good. I’m very glad that you came.”

“B-but it was on you!” Morgana hides his face in Ren’s chest. He’s feeling too many emotions, but they’re slowly all being overwhelmed by his adoration for Ren.

“Cute,” Ren giggles. Morgana lightly claws at him. “Hot, I mean,” he corrects.

Morgana sighs. “Well, if you’re okay with it, then I guess it’s fine.”

He shuffles further up Ren’s chest and rubs his cheeks against the boy’s neck. He feels more affectionate than usual. Ren strokes his head gently. Morgana typically doesn’t admit to liking Ren’s petting, but he openly lets himself melt into the boy’s touch tonight.

They cuddle in silence for a while.

“Do you like me, Mona?” Ren asks suddenly.

Morgana almost jumps off, but the boy is holding him firmly.

“W-what makes you think that?” Morganna manages to say.

“A lot of things. I’ve suspected it for a while. Finding out that you’re attracted to me tonight made me think that it’s pretty likely.”

Morgana thinks of playing dumb, but rationally he knows that there’s nowhere to hide. This is also probably his best chance to confess.

“Yeah,” he begins slowly. “I do like you, Ren. Though I’m not sure if ‘like’ is the right word. But I feel so much for you that sometimes I feel like I can hardly breathe.”

“Mona,” Ren murmurs, holding him tighter. “I’m glad. Because I love you.”

“Y-you do?” Morgana can hardly believe his ears.

“Yes. I want you by my side, always. Is that okay?” the boy whispers.

“I… Yes. That’s more than okay. That’s all I want,” Morgana manages. His eyes sting and his throat is closing up.

Ren presses a gentle kiss to his nose. “I’m very happy.”

“Ren,” Morgana breathes. He presses his muzzle to Ren’s lips, and then to the boy’s cheek and neck. “Ren. You’re mine.”

“I’m yours.”

It’s already late and they have school tomorrow, but the excitement of the new relationship makes it difficult for Morgana and Ren to stop talking. They exchange more sweet nothings and gentle kisses before exhaustion slowly creeps up on them.

They eventually settle down to sleep, with Morgana resting on the pillow and his face pressed up against Ren’s cheek.

“Good night, Ren,” he whispers, pressing a final kiss to Ren’s lips.

“Night, Mona,” Ren smiles. He rests a hand on the pillow and gently holds one of Morgana’s front paws.

A few minutes of silence pass. Morgana is finally starting to doze off when he hears Ren stifle a giggle.

“What is it?” he mumbles groggily.

“I was just wondering… What if I slept naked sometimes? I feel like you'd be really into it,” Ren teases.

“Huh?” Morgana’s cheeks heat up again. “As if you wouldn't be!”

“True,” Ren concedes. “An all-around good idea, then.”

“Go to sleep, you pervert,” Morgana grumbles, hiding is face in Ren’s pillow.

“You’re a bigger pervert,” Ren grins. Morgana headbutts him. “Ow!”

“We need to go to sleep. It's late already,” Morgana admonishes.

“Jeez, you never change,” Ren sighs. “I love you, Mona,” he adds after a beat.

“...I love you, too, Ren. Have sweet dreams.” Morgana closes his eyes and cuddles against Ren.

He feels fully relaxed for the first time in ages. Confessing to Ren--and having his feelings reciprocated, amazingly--doesn’t quell all of his anxieties. But Morgana feels braver and stronger now that he has Ren. As a _boyfriend_. His heart skips a beat at that title.

They'll be able to figure things out.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Igor and Lavenza had the foresight to teach Mona about sex.
> 
> Thank you, [Rein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_kun), for betaing!
> 
> Please come yell at me about monashu on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/callofchaos/). I only know a handful of people who ship it, sadly...


End file.
